funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Firefox Display Issue
I've been having this issue with Firefox for about a week. Frequently, in tables with many rows, some of the row-separating lines are missing. (The column-separating lines are still there.) I can't find any pattern to it, except it seems (as far as I can tell) to be stable until the number of rows changes, at which point different lines may disappear. No other formatting is messed up: Only those horizontal lines are gone. I checked in Internet Explorer, and it doesn't happen there, so it has to be some little quirk in the way Wikia is doing it that breaks it in Firefox. Any ideas? -- Thwgatrostys <Talk> 12:58, 14 October 2008 (UTC) :Do you mean that this problem happens after someone makes an edit to the table? Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 13:57, 14 October 2008 (UTC) ::No, it happens with every table in the wiki unless it's just a couple rows tall. When I look at a table, a seemingly-random selection of horizontal lines between rows are missing. And when the pages is edited and it gets longer or shorter, even if the table isn't changed, completely different lines are missing. The formatting is fine, the spacing is unchanged, the content is all there: Just those lines are missing, so until you look closely, it seems as if it's a double or triple size row instead of two or three rows. I'll screenshot it here in a second for you. -- Thwgatrostys <Talk> 14:01, 14 October 2008 (UTC) :::And it's not intentional - rowspan? Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 14:03, 14 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Look here. http://j-a-k-j.com/Firefox%20Display%20Issue.png Like that, randomly, in every table, and it changes with page length. -- Thwgatrostys <Talk> 14:08, 14 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Another issue is that level headings are no longer bold. They were bold, when I started editing here, but around the time of that JavaScript fiasco, they're not bold anymore. In IE, they are bold. -- Thwgatrostys <Talk> 14:10, 14 October 2008 (UTC) :::::Hmm, I don't know then. Unless one of your extensions is interfering. Have you tried firefox in safe mode? Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 14:11, 14 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::In safe mode right now, and it's no different. (Except now I see ads, of course.) If I were a betting man, I'd lay odds on either the table markup or the CSS using non-conforming or legacy constructs in the markup. Firefox is much less tolerant of poorly-written markup than IE is, because Microsoft cares about money and Mozilla cares about money -and- correctness. I wonder if Wikia screwed something up when they were fixing that JavaScript thing... -- Thwgatrostys <Talk> 14:18, 14 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::Yeh, sounds likely that firefox is objecting to bad coding. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 14:20, 14 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Perhaps User:Bigd56 made a mistake in mediawiki:monaco.css or something? Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 14:24, 14 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I don't see anything obviously wrong with that file, but it's been a long while since I did markup directly, so I dunno. Something else that occurred to me could be that since the border is one pixel wide, rounding errors could get rid of it. So if you have margins as percentages and padding as percentages or what-have-you, they could overlap and eat a pixel row or a line of margin can go to far, or whatever, and which lines disappear could be dependant upon what offset from a power of two pixel from the top of the page it starts at. Go into The GIMP and draw some pixel-wide horizontal lines and repeatedly resize it with bilinear, and you should eventually lose some of the lines. That's my only guess at this point. There's way too many layers of inclusion from here back to the Wikia core for my little mind to handle, to see what's interacting. -- Thwgatrostys <Talk> 14:36, 14 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::To be honest, I have no idea what's causing this, as it seems to be random. I notice the issue in my firefox, only when using non default zoom settings. hit CTRL + 0, and tell me if it's fixed. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 19:02, 14 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::What in blazes? That fixed it. The lines came back and the headings are bold again too. I must have accidentally held CTRL while scrolling at some point. Well, at least we know it is that resizing issue like I said above. Just not at all how I expected. So, unfortunately, in this case it is Firefox that sucks instead of IE. How disappointing. Anyway, thanks for the fix. -- Thwgatrostys <Talk> 23:29, 14 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Have you tried resizing in IE? :-p Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 01:21, 15 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Yes, resizing in IE always works great, ironically because of the monolithic style of Microsoft development. They may be so incestuously layered that they couldn't find a bug to save their own lives, but when it comes to doing something that's been done before, it's just a function call away. Microsoft has a long, successful history when it comes to scaling vectored graphics and typefaces. (Plus, I use Synergy to share my keyboard and mouse across my computers, and it often glitches and leaves modifier keys down, so I end up ctrl-wheel resizing my browsers about once every couple hours.) Mozilla has a much more narrow history to draw from, and while the Mozilla corporation is mostly in the open-source community, it's still very egotistical and doesn't draw from the open-source code base as much as it could. -- Thwgatrostys <Talk> 01:48, 15 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Heh, you obviously know more about it than I do. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 03:05, 15 October 2008 (UTC)